Shinka Kudo, alias  Tequila
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: Une nouvelle personne apparaît autour de Conan, ennemie ou alliée ? Tout ce qu'on sait d'elle c'est qu'elle ressemble a Shinichi. Elle semble avoir un lien direct avec L'Organisation et connaître tout les secrets. Toute son attention semble appartenir a Conan, pire qu'avec Masumi. Qui est-t-elle pour Shinichi ? Et pour l'organisation ?


**Bonjour !**

 **Bon alors déjà je vous remercie d'avoir cliquer parce que franchement je comptais pas du tout écrire une fiction sur Détective Conan bien que j'avais plein d'idée. J'ai donc eu beaucoup de mal pour trouver l'envie de l'écrire mais bon, faut se lancer non ? Je ne suis pas vraiment fan du titre et du résumé car bien ue j'ai une idée c'est beaucoup plus vers la fin que vers le début donc ça aide pas vraiment mais bon.**

 **Ceci n'est donc qu'une introduction, un simple résumer de ce que tout le monde connait déjà donc ça sert un peu a rien au final de lire mais bon après c'est quand même une ''petit'' plus car vous avez alors mon impression du manga.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Cette journée avait commencer comme toute les autres, réveil, déjeuner, se préparer et go direction l'école. Rejoindre les détectives Boys et Haibara sur le chemin et assister aux cours de primaire. Finir la journée, passer du temps avec les petits détectives et rentrer pour ''assister'' Kogoro Mori dit « Kogoro l'endormi » dans ses enquêtes. Manger, lire ou jouer a la console, faire ses devoir et aller dormir.

Voila maintenant le train quotidien de Shinichi Kudo alias « Conan Edogawa ». En effet depuis sa rencontre avec L'Organisation des Hommes en Noir, le célèbre détective de l'Est, Shinichi Kudo avait malheureusement ''récupérer'' le corps de ses sept ans. Tout ça du à l'APTX 4869, un poison en face expérimental qui est sensé tuer la personne qui l'ingère mais qui, mystérieusement, rajeuni le cors de l'empoisonner. Shinichi Kudo avait alors, été abandonner comme mort dans le parc d'attraction Tropical Land dans lequel il avait passer la journée avec sa meilleure amie Ran Mori. Considérer comme mort et surtout pour éviter que l'Organisation s'en prennent a ses proches, Shinichi est alors aller vivre chez Ran, sous le pseudonyme de Edogawa Conan, neveux du voisin de Shinichi, Hiroshi Agasa ou plus communément appeler le Professeur Agasa. Afin de cacher sa véritable identité et de protéger ses proches. C'est depuis ce jour que Kogoro Mori devient un célèbre détective, surnommé « Kogoro l'endomi ». Non pas a ses capacité de détective mais grâce a Conan, qui, grâce a des inventions fabriquer par le Professeur Agasa, révèle l'unique et seule vérité qui se cache derrière des meurtres ou divers énigmes.

Tout aurait du ce passer comme il le voulait, mais c'est sans compter trois enfants de sa classe de primaire qui ont décider de former les « Détectives Boys » et d'enrouler Conan avec eux. Ils ont, depuis leurs débuts réussit malgré tout a faire arrêter plusieurs criminels sous l'œil bienveillant du Professeur Agasa et de l'œil plutôt agacer de Conan. Puis Ai Haibara, de son vrai nom Shiyo Miyano, alias ''Sherry'' qui travaillais pour l'Organisation en tant que brillante scientifique est alors apparut pour demander de ''l'aide'' a ''Conan Edogawa''. Après l'assassina de sa grande sœur par Gin, Sherry a alors décidée de se suicider en avalant l'APTX 4869 poison qu'elle a elle même créée. Mais elle c'est alors retrouver dans la même situation que Conan. Depuis ce jour, elle travail sur un antidote qui pourrait leurs redonner leurs corps d'origine. Bien qu'il semblerait qu'elle ne voudrait pas vraiment récupérer son véritable corps et souhaite pouvoir redémarrer une vie paisible après l'arrestation de l'Organisation.

Puis tout c'est rapidement accélérer. A peine quelque temps après sa ''transformation'' alors qu'il était malade, un rival détective est alors arriver à l'agence a la recherche de Shinichi Kudo. Ce rival n'est d'autre qu'Hattori Heiji, surnommé « Le Détective de l'Ouest » qui a rapidement compris qui était en réalité Conan Edogawa. Il a alors promis de ne rien dire et de garder le secret. Non sans s'amuser a ce moquer de son ami/rival dans certaine situation. Puis après ça, l'arriver du FBI avec Jodie Starling, James Black et Akai Suichi. Et ainsi de suite. Bien évidement, les policiers tels que l'Inspecteur Megure, les agents Sato et Takagi mais aussi le FBI sont tous surpris de l'intelligence d'Edowaga Conan. Beaucoup trop précoces d'après eux pour un enfant de sept ans.

Depuis le jour où il a rapetisser, Shinichi Kudo c'est alors promis de détruire l'Organisation et de retrouver son véritable cors. Mais combien de temps tout cela allait prendre ?


End file.
